The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (The Journey Continues)
by RockyMountainRagingBull
Summary: The Journey of Lord Geisler and his family in Middle earth Continues. I give recognition to Tolkien. I own nothing but the OCs. The story gets progressively explicit and there's a rise in profanity. First published fic series (first written in a decade). No rude or flame comments please.
1. Chapter 1

THE LORD OF THE RINGS: THE TWO TOWERS

THE JOURNEY CONTINUES

CHAPTER ONE-

We had been following the orc pack that had taken Merry and Pippin hostage for three days before even the sturdy Gimli started complaining. "Three days and nights pursuit, and we have gained no ground! No food, no rest! No sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell," the dwarf huffed, out of breath. "Come Gimli! We're gaining on them," Legolas called back to him. "I'm wasted on cross country lad! We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very *gasp* dangerous over *cough* short distances," the barrel-chested dwarf answered him.

"G-gimli is right! We need to rest or we will drop from exhaustion," Boromir tried to get Aragorn to stop. The ranger stopped and put his ear to the ground. I took this opportunity to drink some more miruvor and share it with Gimli and Boromir.

Aragorn sprung to his feet and took off like a Greyhound! "This way," he shouted, "the Uruks have turned northeast!" Boromir followed suit while I struggled to get Gimli off of the ground and pour more of the miracle drink down his gob.

We ran until nightfall. The ground had become too rocky for us to safely travel with or without moonlight. Legolas was perched on top of a large boulder like a large bird, turning his head this way and that. "I can see cooking fires in the distance," the elf's voice reached my ears as he slowly came into focus. "Galadriel wasn't kidding," I thought to myself, "I am gaining more of the abilities of the elves." That's when I started to see the distant glimmer of the fires as well.

"I can see the fires too! They have stopped and made camp for the night. Their guard is down and they feel as if they have lost us if they are making camp now," I said to the surprise of all. Even though we were only supposed to take one bite of the elvish bread, everyone ate an entire square of it to replenish their bodies and have enough energy for the day ahead (a day that Aragorn would surely wish to begin at the rising of the sun).

Aragorn switched things up and made me take the second watch so that Gimli and Boromir could get some rest. Legolas took the first watch, and Aragorn took the last so that he could wake us when he felt that we had had enough sleep.

Two hours before sunrise, the ranger kicked us all awake with a grim smile and the phrase, "The hunt continues." We were in hot pursuit as the dim light of the rising sun kissed the horizon. The smell of death and fear was on the air as we crested a large hill and saw the rising sun two hours later.

"A red dawn! Blood has been spilled this night! We must hurry," Legolas said as he ran past me, not even out of breath. It was at this point that I realized that I wasn't out of breath either. It was either the fact that the constant running and training was finally starting to have an effect, or it was just another gift of the Eldar that I had been granted. Either way, I wasn't complaining.

"I hear riders," Aragorn bellowed over the slightly crisp and strong wind, "possibly riders of Rohan! There are at least a hundred horses headed this way!" "Everyone hide behind this outcropping," I motioned as I ran toward a conveniently placed jumble of boulders.

We sat in anticipation, with baited breath as the thundering sound of the horses grew near. Suddenly, a multitude of men on horseback roared past us without even noticing we were there. That is until Aragorn stepped out from our hiding place and bellowed, "Riders of Rohan! What news from the mark!"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO-

At the sound of Aragorn's voice, the entire company of riders wheeled and surrounded us, surgically sharp spearheads trained on us. "What business," a slightly snobbish voice floated up to us as a large man appeared on horseback, "Do three men, an elf, and a dwarf have in Rohan?"

"We are friends of Rohan," Aragorn replied, "and of Theoden, your king." The man I finally recognized as Eomer (talk about being the clone of his actor counterpart) spoke again, "What are your names! Speak!" "Give me your name 'Horse Master,'" the ever acerbic Gimli smarted off, "and I shall give you mine." Not to be outdone and understandably suspicious of us, Eomer spoke, "I would cut off your head dwarf, if it was but a little higher from the ground!" "You would die before your stroke fell," Legolas' deadly speed came to light as the tip of an arrow met the Marshall's nose. This resulted in the spears getting closer, and their deadly ring getting smaller.

"I am Aragorn, Son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, Son of Gloin; Boromir, Son of Denethor , Steward of Gondor; and Lord Christophe Geisler," Aragorn introduced us, "We are FRIENDS of Rohan and your king;" he reiterated for effect. "Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," the disheartened Eomer sighed as he removed his helm, "Not even his own kin. I am Eomer, Brother-Son of Theoden." Aragorn shook his hand as the horse lord dismounted his steed.

"We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain! Has there been any sign of them," Boromir inquired. It was beginning to get hot and everyone was started to get agitated so Eomer's response was a little short. "Yes! We slaughtered them in the night and burned their carcasses," Theode's nephew answered us.

"There were two hobbits with them! Did you see two hobbits," Gimli demanded. The riders all looked confused. "They would be small," Aragorn tried to explain, "only children to your eyes." Eomer's eyes grew sad and dark. "We left none alive. You can check the pile of filth, but do not trust to hope. It is over there," he motioned toward a large pillar of smoke (indicated the location of the offal).

"May these horses serve you well; for their masters will no longer need them," Eomer growled, "Hasufel, Arod, Asher, Reuel," he called out the name of four horses. As we all mounted our horses I saw Legolas slide Eomer's sword from his saddle. "May they bear you to better fortune than their previous masters; we ride north," Eomer said. Just like that, the Marshall and his men was soon a distant speck on the horizon.

We rode at a slow and melancholy pace; fearful of what we might find when we reached our destination. Even at this distance both Legolas and I crinkled our noses at the stench of burning flesh. Gimli launched himself from his place behind the elf as we approached the smoking pile of corpses and began digging through it. Boromir gagged, and Aragorn dismounted, kicking a helmet with an anguished cry, Gimli whispering; "Look at this! It's one of their wee belts!"

"Wait," I had found where they had been the night before, "Look here!" Aragorn rushed over and pushed me out of the way. "One hobbit lay here…and the other…here," the ranger traced the imprints their small bodies had left behind. He got up and started following apath that only he, Legolas, and myself could have found. "There was a struggle," he mumbled, "Someone cut their bonds! They escaped into..," his voice trailed off as he raised his head to find himself on the edge of "Fangorn Forest." "Fangorn Forest," Boromir finished his sentence. "Fangorn Forest," Gimli wondered, "What madness drove them in there?"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE-

We entered the forest, following the trail left by the hobbits. I saw a black, tar-like substance on some nearby plants. Gimli stuck his finger in it and licked his finger before spitting and saying, "Orc blood!" We were instantly on guard! We didn't know how many, if any, were in the forest.

"I do not recognize these tracks, but whatever made them is large," Aragorn added to the conversation and my trepidation. The tracks were massive, round, and had tentacle-like toes. The air grew damp and musty as we continued our trek and pushed deeper into the forest. I was far too concerned with how Merry and Pippin were faring to listen to Gimli's complaining.

Legolas had come to a complete stop and was surveying the area when I ran into Boromir. "Be careful! You nearly knocked me off of my feet," the Gondorian Captain whispered angrily! An eerie mist began to flow into the clearing we were standing in. That was when it hit me! Merry and Pippin were with Treebeard, and Gandalf was about to return to us as 'Gandalf the White!'

"Aragorn," Legolas whispered to the ranger, " _Something's out there."_ Aragorn turned to look at Legolas, suddenly seeming every bit of his eighty plus years. "What is it," the future king asked. "The

'White Wizard' approaches," Legolas answered. "Do not allow him to speak! He will put us under a spell," Boromir said.

We spun to face our "attacker" and were met with a blinding light. The light made it impossible to maintain a grip on our swords due to the heat, and the wizard destroyed the arrows and throwing axes Gimli and Legolas launched at him. "Who are you? Show yourself," Aragorn bellowed.

The light dimmed and before us stood Gandalf; in shining, crisp, white robes. "I come back to you now at the turn of the tide," Gandalf smiled. "We thought you were Saruman," Boromir stuttered. "I am Saruman," the wizard answered, "or rather…Saruman as he should have been. " Gimli's jaw was practically dragging on the ground. Legolas bowed his head respectfully, and I just grinned like a fool.

"Gandalf," Gimli gasped. "Gandalf," Boromir echoed him. "Gandalf? Yes," the wizard continued, "that was my name. 'Gandalf the Grey' they called me. **_I_** _am 'Gandalf the White."_ It was a happy reunion, and it became downright hilarious for me when it came to the subject of Merry and Pippin. I zoned out for most of it, but listened in as Gandalf said, "…in fact, they are far safer than you are about to be."

Gandalf and Aragorn took up the front as we headed out of the forest. "At least one thing about you hasn't changed," Aragorn whispered. "Oh? What's that," Gandalf inquired with a mischievous smirk. "You still speak in riddles," Aragorn chuckled.

Back in the sunlight, Gimli seemed visibly relieved. I couldn't blame him. The forest did seem a little cloistered. Gandalf let out a musical whistle and at the sound a great, white steed galloped over a hill and approached us. "That is one of the Maeras if my eyes are not mistaken," Legolas gasped.

"Shadowfax," Gandalf told us, "The lord of all horses. He has been my friend through many adventures." Our horses sauntered over and Gimli sneezed as he climbed up behind Legolas. One by one we mounted our horses, and were off at a slow gallop.

I was growing excited about reaching Edoras. Never did I think that my ring acting funny weeks ago was due to my wife's murder at the hands of Grima. I was excited to her and my son. Little did I know that our happy reunion would be punctuated with sadness when I found out that my wife had been murdered by Grima.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR-

On our third day of riding, the walls of Edoras came into view. I was in high spirits. Gandalf was explaining everything that was going on and that we should all remain silent as we rode through the gates. We had dismounted and begun climbing the steps when I noticed that an inordinate amount of guards were beginning to close in on our location and began to take note of it.

As I entered the main hall of Meduseld I heard a shout, "Daddy," it was Wyatt. Eowyn came chasing him, calling after him to stop. The Shield Maiden stopped short when she saw me laughing as I lifted him off of the ground. "Fear not milady," I bowed to her, "Wyatt is my son. Where is my wife?"

The look on Eowyn's face told me that something was wrong, and her tone confirmed it, "We need to talk Lord Geisler. After…Uncle," she shouted as she saw Theoden slump over in his chair (finally free of Saruman's spell). Theoden's eyes soon had a bright and youthful look, no longer the milky shade they had been. Grimi lay crying beneath Gimli's heavy boot, frightened by the dwarf's fury.

"Daddy! See my horse," Wyatt smiled as I set him on the ground and he took off for the stables. I followed him until he had slipped out of sight. Searching frantically, I began calling my son's name. "I believe this one belongs to you," a large young man smiled in a melancholy way," My name is Theodred. I owe my life to Lady Geisler." My eyes grew wide as I realized that he was the "Crown Prince" of Rohan! He would not maintain eye contact and I was beginning to wonder why.

Wyatt began tugging on my arm, dragging me in the direction of his horse's stall. "Dis MY horse, Lynn," his chest swelled as he fed her an apple, "Just like mommy." He got really quiet as Eowyn approached. She ruffled his hair and sent him to the main hall to go see his favorite guard, Hama.

"I think that it's time that you learned what has happened to your family since they arrived here," and Eowyn proceeded to tell me the entire story. As soon as she finished her story I stormed out of the stables, slamming my helm on my head and putting on the sunglasses I had (not wanting the strong plains people to see me in tears).

Just as I was stomping my way up the steps to Meduseld, Grima came flying through the doors, Theoden hot on his trail. Before anyone could stop me I drew my sword and sliced his left hand off in one movement. Grima's screams drew the attention of the entire town as I began beating him mercilessly.

"You *hit* stupid *kick* motherfucker! I *kick* am going to beat you *punch* to death," he grunted as he poured a strange powder on his wrist to stop the bleeding. I grabbed my sword and tore after him as he streaked toward the stable. Several large shapes collided with me and took me to the ground. I heard the crunch of bone as my fist collided with a bearded face.

"He struck the king," someone shouted before I felt a hard object collide with the back of my head and sunk into darkness. Gimli would later tell me that it was a large branch that Theodred, Aragorn, and Gandalf had swung at me to stop me. They did it to save my life, and the life of those that would have stepped in front of me. I was beyond furious, and fighting like a man possessed (until my friends and the prince stopped me that is).


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE-

The next morning I found myself standing before King Theoden, feeling like a warg had trampled on my head (having been denied my miruvor by order of the king-he felt it would help cement the lesson I was to learn). "Do you realize that I could have had you killed for attacking Grima, let alone for attacking ME," Theoden bellowed. It was hard, but I managed to keep a straight face. Wyatt was fighting to break free of Aragorn's grasp, being quite unsuccessful. The poor boy wanted to stand with his daddy.

"I have denied you that elvish drink for a reason," Theoden continued, "I want your pain to cement the fact that what you did was so severe that it warrants death! Obviously the reasons for my sparing your life are the sake of your only remaining family, and because your family is well respected. You will receive 20 lashes with a cane-switch, and you will not be allowed your miruvor until the evening meal. You will also not be allowed to go to the Houses of Healing, and will not be allowed to wear a shirt until the evening meal. Perhaps your shame at being treated like this in front of your son will teach you to better follow the rules of the land!" The king rose from his throne and strode forward; motioning for Hama, Aragorn, Boromir, and Wyatt! "I sorry daddy. It's the rules," my son hung his head.

Boromir and Aragorn whispered their apologies. "I know that you are infuriated over the murder of your wife," Theoden whispered as he removed my armor and cut my shirt off, "but you cannot do what you did without repercussion. Know that it is because of her that my son is alive, and that your son is alive and here to see his father." Gandalf and Legolas led me out to the town square, tying me to the large post that stood there.

"ALL EYES ON THE KING AND HIS PRISONER," Hama called out. "We all understand that Lord Geisler is saddened and infuriated by the murder of his wife at the hands of Grima Wormtongue," Theoden said, "but his actions were inexcusable! He could have easily killed the swine, and we do not put up with even the attempt at taking a man's life. In the ensuing struggle he broke my nose! Injuring the king whether intentionally or accidentally is punishable by death. I am a lenient king, and have decided to spare his life. I respect his motivations and know he did not intend to injure me. Therefore, his punishment will be twenty lashes with a cane-switch. The final five blows will be administered by his son to ingrain the punishment in his memory." He leaned forward and once again whispered into my ear, "I am truly sorry my boy;" before stepping back and shouting, "BEGIN!"

The first five or ten lashes weren't that bad, but by fifteen lashes I was in agony and my back felt like it was on fire! "Bring the child forth," Theoden reached out for Wyatt. Wyatt was looking at the ground as he approached the king. Theoden knelt and lifted Wyatt's gaze to meet his, "I know that you don't want to do this and you are sad, but your father has done wrong. Stand up and hold your head high. You can give your five lashes as fast as you want, but you must swing hard. He misbehaved and must learn his lesson."

Wyatt looked to me, shaking like a leaf on a tree. "Bring me the Lady Eowyn," I pleaded, "I have a favor to ask of her regarding my son," I gasped. Eowyn walked over and knelt down because I had knelt to be at the proper height for my poor little boy. "What is your request milord," Eowyn whispered. "Once Wyatt has administered his five lashes, I want you to get him out of here as fast as you can. I don't want him to see me in too much pain, nor do I wish for him to see me pass out or vomit from it," I told her. "As you wish," she sniffed and wiped her eyes.

It was heart wrenching to see Wyatt walking toward me with that cane. "Soldier up and be a big boy for daddy Wyatt. I was a bad boy and have to be punished. Just do it and Eowyn will take you to see your horse," I groaned in pain. "Y-yes daddy," he mumbled. "Go ahead and do it now," I encouraged him.

Wyatt had gotten stronger than I thought he would have during his time with the people of Rohan. His strikes fell on my back and the backs of my arms. The second he had finished, Eowyn carted him away to the stables and I was cut free. Theoden made to help me stand but I pushed him away. "I am sorry my boy, but…" "Don't apologize to me. You did what you had to do," then I lowered my voice to a growl, "but as a fellow father you realize that the next time you involve my son in something like this that we will have a big disagreement."

Theoden looked at me surprised as I drew myself to my full height and stared him down. "I fully understand, and would say the same thing, but you just earned yourself extra punishment," he continued, "Lord Geisler still does not understand the consequences of his actions. Take him inside and administer the salts!"

Eowyn returned with Wyatt as the circle of men around me gave me their backs. She gave a sleeping Wyatt to her handmaid to put him down for a nap and ran to the table on which I lay face down. Helping me up, she supported me as I made my way to the room that Wyatt shared with Lynn. My back felt like I had hornets burrowing beneath the skin.

She barely managed to get me to the bed before I collapsed into unconsciousness. I was feverish and had some very disturbing dreams. I saw Grima attacking my wife, and visions of how she may have died. When I awoke and requested to know how Grima killed her, I was told that I would never learn that information, for it was not the way of the king to reveal it. My body was so stiff and hurt so much that it took Boromir and Theodred to lift me into a seated position so that healing salve and miruvor could be applied directly to the wounds. Thankfully the sun was setting and I would be allowed to drink the miracle liquid distilled by the elves.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX-

The next morning I woke to find Eowyn, Boromir, and Wyatt staring down at me. Once they noticed that I was awake they helped me into a sitting position and brought the flask of elvish liquid to my lips. Almost instantly my body began to relax and I could feel the liquid beginning to work.

Wyatt climbed into my lap and handed me a fresh shirt as Eowyn checked my wounds. "M-milord! Your wounds are healed! There is naught but scars left now," the Shield Maiden exclaimed! "That is the joy of miruvor and…well…being me. The last time that I spoke with Lord Elrond, he said that all of my descendants would have that same ability to heal quickly," I told her.

I felt something slapping my chest as I spoke with the blonde lady. Looking down, I saw my son climbing into my lap and trying to hand me a clean shirt. The smooth material of the shirt was comforting against my still slightly burning skin.

"Daddy," Wyatt asked, "can we go see the horses and ride them?" "I don't know son," I told him, "I am still really sore, and breakfast will begin soon." He pouted and crossed his arms as he glared at me. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction to my teasing. "Yes," I finally managed to stop laughing, "we may go see our horses and take a short ride before breakfast." Wyatt sprung off of my lap and took off like a shot as I hobbled after him.

Wyatt was exuberant and hyperactive as Theodred helped him saddle Lynn, his horse. I helped him into the saddle and mounted my own horse. Wyatt handled his steed better than I expected. Then again, he had been living in the land of the "Horse Lords" for a few months now.

It was good to see him smiling and laughing after all that had happened to him in his short life. We rode to a small camp of Rohirrim a couple of miles away from the city. While Theodred asked them for news of his cousin, Wyatt rode his horse over to a stream so she could drink.

"Mommy didn't do good with her pony," Wyatt told me, "but she liked her sharp and shiny." "That sounds like your mum," I replied. The pain of her loss was still too great for me. I think that Wyatt realized it, because he changed the subject to swords and playing with Theodred.

On our way back to Edoras we saw a massive horse with two, small, frail-looking children upon its back. I told Wyatt to follow slowly as I took off at a gallop. Theodred noticed where I was headed as one of the children fell from the steed, sick with exhaustion and dehydration. Wyatt was asking too many questions, but was silenced with one look. "Wyatt," I told my son, "let this little girl ride with you. Her brother is sick and Theodred must take him to Edoras quickly. I will lead this horse and we will follow behind the prince."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN-

"They had no warning," Eowyn told her uncle as the children ate and Wyatt fidgeted uncomfortably in my arms, "The 'Wild Men' are attacking and pillaging, burning the 'Westfold' as they go." The little girl kept asking for her mother as The present members of the fellowship argued with the king as to what should be done.

"War is upon you whether you want it or not," Aragorn shouted! Theoden leaned in and said with a voice like ice, "When last **_I_** looked, Theoden, not Aragorn is king of Rohan." Aragorn argued with the king for more than an hour about what should be done. In the end the king decided that the city would empty and we would make for Helm's Deep.

Edoras was buzzing with hive-like fury as her citizens rushed hither and thither, gathering what little belongings they could carry for the journey to Helm's Deep. I had only seen the massive keep from a distance when I had been on my journey with the Dwarves of Erebor. Still, I knew that when I finally saw it up close that I would probably be awestruck by its size.

The enormity of the situation was not lost on me. We were riding to a place where it was likely that the majority of the citizens of Rohan would be slaughtered like cattle. Knowing how dangerous the road to Helm's Deep was, I had to do some quick thinking in order to insure that Wyatt was kept safe.

That's when it hit me: "The two children that arrived this morning! EOWYN," I shouted excitedly! Everyone (save Gandalf and Theoden) were giving me looks that said they thought that I was completely nuts. "Eowyn's in the king's private dining hall torturing, I mean feeding, the two bairns some more of her stew;" Gimli laughed as I took off at a dead sprint.

The last, true Shield Maiden of Rohan looked up as I skidded to a halt beside her. Bowing slightly I gasped, "Milady…*gasp*…I have…*gasp*…a favor to ask of you." Raising her left eyebrow, and with a crooked grin she replied, "Ask it and I shall tell you whether it is within my power to do or not."

"I know that I will be asked to ride at the head of the column with your uncle, cousin, and the rest of the Fellowship when we ride out. This creates a bit of a problem for me. If I am at the head of the column with them, I will not be able to keep an eye on my son. How can I be in two places at once? Then it hit me…Your kind heart aches for these children and I know you are torn between looking after them and being with your family should things go awry. I would be both honored and forever in your debt should you agree to be 'God-Mother' to my son and be with him during this journey. You were my wife's best friend here and Wyatt is all that I have left. I beg of you. Please watch over my son on our trek to Helm's Deep," I finished asking her in one hurried breath.

Theoden's niece furrowed her brow and began pacing the floor. Her reaction was making me nervous. I could see the wheels turning as she tried to decide between turning me down to ride with her family, and accepting my offer. Finally, she spoke, "I accept your offer Lord Geisler. I do not know what this 'God Mother' is, but I shall look after him as though he was my own son. I am curious where the two children that arrived this morning fall into all of this?" "Wyatt may be much younger than either the boy or girl, but they would be good companions for him, and can help you keep an eye on him. As you have probably found out, he is quite the raucous child. You will need all of the help that you can get. Besides, you care for those children. For all we know," I lowered my voice to a whisper, "their mother could be resting with their ancestors. They need your care as much as Wyatt does right now. Wyatt already refers to you as his, 'Pretty Aunt Eowyn' (I embellished a little bit to really tug at her heart strings)." I had also grown quite fond of Eowyn, and did not wish to see her hurt any more than she would be in the coming months


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT-

The next morning dawned far sooner than I expected. I helped Wyatt saddle Enya and place his traveling gear just behind the saddle on her back. Instead of placing his small saddle on his horse, I placed a saddle made for one of Rohan's 'Rohirrim' on Enya since Eowyn would be riding with him.

After Enya was saddled and Enya was perched behind my son, I flew into action. I helped people that needed an extra hand getting their things packed onto carts and travois-like devices for the treacherous journey to the ancient stronghold of the Horse Lords. Once things were packed, I rode my newly renamed horse (in honor of my late wife), Red Bird, to the head of the column.

Gandalf's magically magnified voice roared over the din created by the residents of Edoras, "SILENCE! The journey is long and fraught with danger! Be ever on your guard, and follow all orders from the head of the column! Now we ride out, and make for HELM'S DEEP!"

The crowd went silent as the column began to move forward at an agonizingly slow pace. The women and children were silent, and the warriors galloped from the rear to the front of the column taking reports on the state of the people to the king. It went this way until midday when Theoden called for a short respite so that his people could eat, drink, and rest before moving on.

Taking the opportunity to check on Wyatt and give Eowyn a break, I rode to where Hama told me they were sitting. "Ada," Wyatt giggled, "Eowyn taught me how to say daddy in E-e-Elvish;" he said proudly when he saw me. Eowyn looked up from dolling out some of her stew to the children and smiled. "How has he behaved for you thus far milady," I asked her. "Your son has been a most agreeable boy, save for a moment or two when he wanted to get down and walk," she told me.

I walked over to Wyatt and picked him up. "Wyatt," I relaxed my voice so that it came out deeper than it usually did, "You need to behave and do as Eowyn tells you. She agreed to look after you, and you WILL listen to her. She needs you to be brave and look after her," I tried the old "Protect the lady" ploy. It seemed to work, because he jumped down and returned to his bowl of stew next to his new friends.

Eowyn looked on, wide-eyed, as she offered me a bowl of her concoction. "I have never seen a child that listens so well," Eowyn said. "Wyatt learned quickly that disobeying me was a very bad idea. He still forgets as any child does, but not as often as you would think. Thank you," I replied as I took the wooden bowl. The broth was watery, meat and vegetables thick and slightly overcooked, and it was slightly too salty. I didn't really care though. It was filling, and I had survived both the best and worst that the United States Army had to offer.

The short break ended sooner than I would have liked, but we had to move on in order to make it to our next stopping point by nightfall. Gandalf rode Shadowfax north at speeds unattainable by even the steeds that bore the sons of Rohan. He had finally headed north to turn Eomer back.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE-

The three hundred (or so) residents of Edoras made camp in a large and secluded valley about halfway between the town and Helm's Deep as night fell. Once Wyatt was settled into his bedroll, I went in search of Aragorn and Legolas. My hearing was becoming more like that of the elves. This was scaring me because I could have sworn I heard the telltale sound of Wargs howling in the distance.

"Lord Geisler," Hama stopped me, "I trust that you are healing quickly after your punishment?" "I am. Thank you Hama," I continued, "Have you seen where Prince Legolas and Lord Aragorn went?" "They are talking with Father," Theodred replied as he stepped out of the shadows. "Thank you Theodred. I need to know where they are at, immediately. It is of utmost importance that I speak with them right away," I finished.

Once the Crown Prince of Rohan had told me where his father was, I took off like a bullet out of the barrel of a gun. I found the three speaking in hushed voices some distance from everyone else. "Theoden King," I said in a forced whisper, "I have something that I need to speak with you about right away." The king's head whipped around as I approached the group. "If it is about the Wargs that Prince Legolas heard in the distance," Theoden went on, "I already know." "How did you know that my hearing..," my voice trailed off as I looked at Aragorn (who wore a sheepish and guilty look). "They told me that you have been blessed by Eru. They told me that you and your son have been given the life of the elves, their abilities, and that you have some role yet to play in all of this," Theoden explained.

"Are guards being posted," I asked. "My Lords," Hama interrupted, "Prince Legolas was correct! Our scouts just returned with news that Warg scouts are nearby!" "Place guards around the entire perimeter of the camp! Remain on high alert! Lord Geisler," Theoden turned to me, "The elvish drink." I nodded, bowed, and ran like the wind.

Every fifty meters or so I stopped to let each man take a large draught of the Miruvor in order to give them the strength that they would need. Most took it quite well, but a couple of the younger men coughed so hard that I thought they would wake the children nearby. Thankfully there was an enchantment on the flask so that I would never run out of the liquid.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN-

Wyatt slept soundly, resting his head on Eowyn's shoulder. When the night grew too cool, she hugged him close in her sleep. It reminded me of how my wife would do the same thing with him when he was an infant.

I let one, solitary tear slide down my face. Unfortunately, Theodred saw that tear and decided that he needed to come talk to me. "I cannot pretend to know how you are feeling Lord Geisler. My mother died bringing me into this world, so I never knew her. I have yet to find a woman to wed, so I do not know the pain of losing a spouse. There will be days that it will seem almost unbearable, but the pain will fade and you will love again. I am forever in your debt Lord Geisler. Your wife gave me my life back. Now I must return to father," the prince spun on his heel and left.

Stars began to extinguish themselves as a grey light appeared on the horizon. The perimeter guards began walking among the smaller groups, waking them. The smaller groups woke the larger groups, and we were soon travelling and eating. I thanked God in Heaven that the howls of the wargs died down and did not return after just two or three hours the night before.

Something didn't feel right, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Women whispered back and forth as we walked. They were all wondering how bad the situation must be for us to abandon Edoras and head for the safety of Helm's Deep. A few of the women were already discussing which chores they hoped that they were assigned once behind the seemingly impenetrable walls of the keep, and in the caves.

An oddly shaped ridge stuck up at an odd angle, about three hours travel from where we had stopped for a short break. My new abilities were becoming stronger, and I thought that I saw the shape of a warg jumping from rock to rock in the shadows. That's when it hit me! That is where the orc scouts would attack!

Aragorn was laughing and joking with Boromir, Theodred, and Hama when I rode past them. I skidded to a halt and jumped from my horse. The thud of my boots landing next to him caused the king to jump. "Theoden King! I need to speak with you privately! It is of utmost importance," he gave me a bemused look before nodding his permission.

Walking beside him I sighed, "Milord, do you remember how I told you that I have foreknowledge of events to come?" Theoden grunted in the affirmative. "Do you also remember how I told you that I would only give you information from the foreknowledge I gained in my realm if the situation was dire," I asked him again. "Yes my boy. Now if the situation is as bad as you are hinting at, please tell me what it is," the king was becoming annoyed.

I told Theoden everything that was going to happen during the orc raid. He seemed incredibly frustrate that he would be unable to warn Aragorn, but agreed to keep it hidden from him and the rest of the Fellowship. The guards were visibly shaken, but were determined not to fail their king.

Theoden spoke with Eowyn. He directed her to take the women, children, sick, and old folks on the lower path. It would be shielded from the attack. When she and Boromir (who was standing close by) questioned him, he just said that he was feeling uneasy; and it would make him feel better if they were to follow his directions.

Eowyn took the population of Edoras the way of the lower road as the Rohirrim and remaining members of the Fellowship continued on the upper road. Several hours on there was a shout as an unnamed rider was rendered headless by a warg. "We're under attack," Theodred shouted, "Everyone to the king!" Things began to move quickly. The clang of steel on steel and screams of mean as they were wounded or killed became deafening to my ears.

For the first time in years I began to stim. "Lord Geisler! Lookout," Theodred shouted as he killed the orc that had its scimitar poised to take my life. "Thank you my friend," I shouted over the din! I fought my way through the sea of humanity to get as close to the cliff that Aragorn would soon be toppling over in order to ensure that things would go the way that they were supposed to.

It didn't take long to see Aragorn stuck to a warg, speeding toward me. "Help! Chris! Help me," the ranger yelled with a pleading look on his face. "I'm sorry my friend. I can't," I replied as he and the warg zoomed by and toppled over the cliff to the river below.

An orc lay laughing as his lungs filled with blood and the handle of a dagger I knew all too well protruded from his chest. Gimli, Legolas, Boromir, Theodred, and Theoden skidded to a halt and dismounted next to the pitiful looking creature. "Where is he you bastard," Boromir growled as he grabbed it by the throat. "Tell me where he is and I shall ease your passing," Gimli snarled. "He-he's dead," the orc coughed as blood bubbled over his lips, "Took a tumble over the cliff." "Lies," Legolas choked back tears. "Guys," I spoke softly so they were forced to listen closely, "Look." I pulled the Evenstar from the orc's grip and the dagger from his chest. "Legolas," Boromir said, "You knew him better than any of us. You should keep the jewel and the dagger."

Theoden gave me a disgusted look as I handed Aragorn's belongings to the elf. My stomach sank and I asked Theoden for a word. "Milord," I told him, "I don't like what I had to do any more than you do. I feel sick to my stomach doing what I have done, but in order for things to play out the way that they are supposed to I had to allow it to happen. When Lord Aragorn returns he will be furious with me. It would be best to have men to restrain him when he sees me." With a furious look and voice that dripped venom Theoden snarled, "You do not deserve the luxury, but it will be done. You have never steered us wrong thus far. I warn you that if you are not telling the truth that I will leave you at the mercy of your friends and my niece. " Theodred being alive, stole his father's line from the movie, "Leave the dead." The riders mounted and we sped toward the dark shape of Helm's Deep in the distance.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN-

"You bloody bastard," I knew the voice before I saw the man. "Aragorn, I...," was all I could manage before a fist collided with the side of my head. Theodred and Hama helped me to my feet as a group of the king's personal guard held him back.

"It makes me sick, makes me hate myself to say this," I replied, "but I HAD to let you fall off of the cliff. Had that not happened, things could have gone drastically wrong!" "To borrow one of your many vulgar phrases," the ranger replied, "That is complete bullshit!" "ENOUGH," the voice of the king thundered as he made his way through the crowd, "He speaks the truth! I wanted to beat him myself, but he speaks the truth. The foreknowledge he brings from his homeland has shown him that it was the proper, albeit stomach churning choice."

Gimli pushed his way through the crowd and barreled into me head first. "If you let this happen again your life will be mine," Legolas said as he approached, hot on the dwarf's tail. "Foreknowledge or not, I do not know if I can trust you again," Aragorn snapped as he broke free of the king's men and stood toe to toe with me. "You are not to leave my sight for the remainder of our time at Helm's Deep. Everywhere you go I will follow. I don't care if you are going to piss, or see your son. There is no way that I will trust you until you give me reason to trust you again," he snarled.

I hung my head in shame. Everyone was glaring at me and it felt like I needed to throw up. Taking off at a dead sprint I hid myself behind a pile of the rubble left behind from previous sieges, and expelled the contents of my stomach. There would be no sympathy from the ranger this time. He merely scoffed and said something about not having the stomach for battle. This is something that he knew was untrue, and was only saying it to show his displeasure with me.

Twenty minutes before sundown there was a loud blast from a horn at the gate. Aragorn turned his head toward the stone bridge. From our spot on the ramparts we caught sight of something that the men of Rohan thought they would never see in their lifetime. Aragorn cracked a smile as Legolas said, "That was no orc horn."

As the gates opened and an army of Rivendell and Lorien elves marched inside I caught sight of Elladan, Elrohir, Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin at the front of the army. Once the perfunctory greetings were observed the future king of Gondor took me aside and whispered, "You are to stand guard over Haldir tonight. I cannot explain it, but I have a very ill feeling that tells me his life is in danger." I nodded and said, "That is because it is. If my foreknowledge remains unchanged, he will lose his life at the hands of an orc if I do not interfere, just as Boromir was supposed to die." He just stared in disbelief at what I had told him. "This does not change anything. Remember that I am watching you," he said as he stormed off to begin placing the elven archers upon the battlements.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE-

As night fell and storm clouds rolled in, lights began to twinkle in the distance. Normally this wouldn't make me, or any of the men and elves straining to see into the darkness, but the multitude of lights told us that it was Saruman's Uruk-hai army. A flash of lightning lit the edge of the clearing we were situated in as the massive beasts began to pour out of the trees.

"Pardon me sir," a boy of no more than twelve or thirteen summers whispered as he tugged at my sleeve, "but is it true that we are facing an army that was created by the great wizard, Saruman?" The sour look on my face seemed to frighten the boy, "I am sorry boy. Hearing Saruman called a great wizard is infuriating! He may have been a great wizard at one time, but his mind has turned to evil and dark things. The answer to your question is 'Yes.' We are facing an army of Uruk-hai, bred for our destruction." Upon hearing this the boy turned a pale green and began to shiver. "Do not worry lady," Gimli's brogue floated up from somewhere between us, "We have an army of elves and the Eorlingas! The bloody beasts don't stand a chance against us!"

A sharp pain struck me in the rib cage and I found myself being stared down by an angry dwarf. "Ye could have been a little gentler with the lad. He has seen too few summers to even be a part of this battle, let alone to know what we are up against." "He asked me the question and I answered. He has the right to know as much as you or I," I growled.

There was a particularly explosive clap of thunder and rain began to fall in curtains. With every blinding flash of lightning I was afforded a glimpse of the Uruk army drawing closer. Before long the army was standing before the gates of the Hornburg.

The old man standing next to me had drawn his bow and his arms were beginning to shake. I kicked his leg and his arrow arched into the air. With the next flash of lightning I saw an Uruk in the front row of the army fall to the ground, face first in the mud, an arrow protruding from his neck. "The battle is on," I mumbled under my breath.

As his underling fell, the Uruk that commanded the army let loose with a ferocious cry. No sooner had his roar faded on the wind then Saruman's army charged the walls of Helm's Deep. " _Archers take aim! FIRE,"_ Aragorn ordered the Lorien and Rivendell archers. A volley of arrows whistled through the air like thousands of angry bees. Only a few of the beasts fell as they began to raise ladders on the walls. "Legolas! The neck and the arm pit! Tell the archers to aim for the gaps in their armor at the neck and the arm pits," I shouted. The elf gave me a strange look, but nodded and began informing the captains and telling them to send the word down the line.

Uruks began to pour over the wall. Their roars of hatred for beings other than themselves was enough to chill the blood in my veins but I kept fighting. I had been fighting a particularly fierce Uruk-hai when I heard Gimli's voice, "Behind ye lad!" I turned in time to see his axe embed itself in the crotch of my assailant, effectively slicing his cock and balls in half, killing him in seconds.

Orophin had just saved Haldir for the third time when he shouted, "That's three more you owe me brother!" Haldir shook his head and smiled. The smile was wiped off of his face as his brother's head flew through the air and landed at his feet. Thankfully I was close enough that I was able to be at his side as he began to fight like an enraged mumakil. I kept all of the Uruks at bay, even slaying the one that should have killed him. As his would be killer fell, blood began to seep from my nose at a steady rate.

"It seems that your foreknowledge has prevented you from staying uninjured," Gimli teased me. This bloody nose was my indication that Eru was displeased with me for having saved Haldir's life. The pain in my head was growing steadily until I was so distracted that I did not see the Uruk that sunk a blade into my thigh. Knowing only pain and rage, I ignored the stomach churning feeling as I pulled the blade loose and fought on.

Four hours before dawn, as bodies began to litter the path along the wall, a massive explosion blew a hole in the wall. It was as if someone had opened a floodgate! Large, odiferous, snarling brutes began flowing through the wall. "FALL BACK! FALL BACK TO THE KEEP," Theoden's voice echoed through the sounds of fighting and dying.

Once we were inside the keep I worked with the Eorlingas to secure the doors. I barely managed to dodge a spear as we worked to patch the remaining hole in the sturdy doors. Stumbling over to a bench in the shadow of a column I plopped down, exhausted. My vision began to grow blurry and weak. Darkness began to close in as I heard Boromir shouting, "Aragorn! Over here! Lord Geisler has a deep wound and is losing a lot of blood!"

The hazy form of the future king swam in my vision as the dull throb that had accompanied the pit where the twisted blade had been turned to a powerful burning sensation as it was packed with Athelas and miruvor was forced down my throat.

"I am sorry for doubting you my friend," Aragorn whispered. "You had good reason to. I should have told you, but I doubt that you would have allowed that to happen to yourself. I had to ensure that the events were kept as close to what they should have been as possible. I believe that Eru has punished me by allowing me to be injured. Haldir should have died, but I saved him. Should I not survive the night I name you, Theodred, Boromir, and the others his adopted family," I finished before losing consciousness.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN-

I woke the next morning to calm, quiet, and sunlight filtering in through the window; and a very happy little boy Eowyn was struggling to restrain. "Daddy! You wake now," Wyatt shouted as he jumped into my lap. He couldn't hold still and was jumping on my dagger wound.

"Wyatt! You're jumping on daddy's ouchie," I groaned. The wound had been healed, but I was still incredibly sore. Eowyn handed me my flask of miruvor and I drank deeply.

"So how did the battle go? I assume we won," I smiled. "Yes. We defeated Saruman's army. Gandalf and Eomer returned with the rest of our army," she continued, "and they helped us snatch victory from the iron clad grip of defeat." Wyatt couldn't contain himself and ran to the chamber pot in the corner and relieved himself. "I'm done now. We go find Leg'lass," he asked. For some reason he had grown quite fond of the elf prince.

"Yes, we can go find Legolas," I said the name slowly so he would get the idea of how to pronounce it. Once I was dressed we went looking for the elf. It wasn't too hard to find Legolas. He was in the king's private dining room. He, Theodred, Eomer, Boromir, Gimli, and Aragorn were gathered around a table looking at a map.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," a large man said. "Eomer I presume," I continued, "I see that Gandalf was able to find you and return just in time." He nodded and went to stand next to his cousin.

"We were just discussing the route for the return to Edoras," Gimli clued me in. "It is especially important since the king will be going by way of Orthanc to confront Saruman," Gandalf added. "Legolas," Wyatt smiled as he hugged the elf around the middle, "You play with me?" Legolas looked taken aback. "I-I was going to speak with the king shortly," he told Wyatt, "but I suppose we can play for a little while," he added at Wyatt's disappointed look. I shook my head at how easily he was able to sway someone with a simple look.

After my wee lad returned with Legolas I told him to play quietly while I spoke with Eowyn. "Eowyn," I whispered as I approached her, "A word if you please." "Of course. Is there something wrong," she inquired.

"No. There is nothing wrong. I just wanted to ask you for a very important favor," I told her. "I am willing to listen to your request. Just know that because I am listening does not mean that I will say yes," her eyes twinkled as a hint of a smile graced her grief-stricken face.

"I wanted to ask you to look after Wyatt again. The king is to go and confront Saruman on the morrow. I know that it is too much to ask of you when you will be leading in your uncle's absence, but you are the only one I trust. I have foreknowledge of this time in Middle Earth from stories told in my realm and he will need me there to advise him so that things turn out exactly the way that they are supposed to," I finished. "Your son is quite the handful and it is a tall order, but if it is for the greater good of the free people of this world, then I will do it. He will be safe in my care," Eowyn added.

I smiled like I hadn't smiled since before Lynn's death. Maybe I overreacted. I couldn't help it. I picked her up off of the ground, hugging her, before I realized the faux pas I had just committed and set her down. Nervously I kissed her hand, bowed, and turned to leave.

When I told Wyatt that he would be going with Eowyn on the return journey to Edoras he threw a thermonuclear tantrum. He kicked, stomped, screamed, and almost broke a large chair. Of course he was spanked, of course he screamed louder, and of course that brought Aragorn and Boromir running. I was forced to explain to them what was going on. "…so now he is misbehaving and throwing a tantrum. I punished him accordingly. He will calm down eventually, but for now he will have to sit in the chair he tried to break," I ended my explanation. "Wyatt," Aragorn said as he pulled the dagger I had left for him in Rivendell so long ago, "If you promise to be a brave boy and behave I would like to present you with this. Your Ada gave this to me a long time ago. It is time that it was returned to you," the ranger attached the dagger's sheath to his belt and slid the dagger into the sheath. My son's eyes lit up as he reached for the handle before I stopped him. "No! Wyatt," I dropped the pitch of my voice, "You will NOT touch this or pull it unless you are told to by Lady Eowyn. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" His eyes dropped and he whimpered slightly, "Yes Ada." "Good. Now go get some chow and Lady Eowyn will escort you to your sleeping area," I told him.

I was up for half of the night worrying about how well Wyatt would behave for Eowyn. I had begun to grow quite fond of her and was planning on asking the men of her family for permission to court her the next day. That would not work out if Wyatt was a little terror for her.

The sun was rising and the air was crisp as I finished saddling my horse. Everyone that was awake seemed in better spirits even though we had suffered a great tragedy the with so many deaths the night before. Boromir was finishing last minute meal of dried beef and hard tack as he mounted his horse and we rode into Fangorn Forest. Little did everyone else know that we would be reuniting with two small members of the fellowship they thought they would never see again.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


End file.
